Missing captain
Contacting a missing team captain Active and involved team captains have usually activated the Team Email feature in the My Grid → Profile'' section so they can send messages to the team's members and a team member can send messages to them. The email addresses are not visible to the sender but are to the receiver, which is why World Community Grid allows members to specify a different email address for this purpose. In instances where a captain created a team and went dormant or AWOL for longer and no response is received, the member can start by bumping the team thread in the Teams forum asking to the leadership to show their countenance. Quite a few teams actually have their own forum, unaffiliated with World Community Grid. The team page often provides a link to find that. Some captains rarely or never post on the World Community Grid forums, yet chat away elsewhere quite abundantly. Replacing a missing team captain If the former does not result in waking the captain up and the mail contacts lead to no reaction or the mail function was not activated, the World Community Grid staff can intervene. Send Support@WorldCommunityGrid.org a request to poll the captain. A team member in that case could ask for a message to e.g. handing over of the function. WCG will send a message to the captain's last known email address and if no response is received within a reasonable time, the admin will clear the position for another team member to assume the job. :When making the request, include: ::* the exact team name (ideally provide team statistics page link) ::* the exact member name of the Captain to contact ::* your justification for taking over the helm After the exercise either the WCG support team will reply, confirming or rejecting the request or will execute the change for the 'active' team member. Mind you, this is a routine related to team captaincy. WCG will not facilitate contacting one or the other member because of a best body being silent. Privacy is highly respected. If a member joins a team but did not switch on the mail function, then that will not be bypassed. Similar requests for removal of a team member will not be acted on. Circumstances have to be very exceptional would deviation of that policy be entertained. For other Captain and Team membership and contact/mailing issues, please see on the World Community Grid website Please be as complete as possible when contacting support. Lots of teams don't have a home page or forum of their own outside the World Community Grid. Since there is a space for the Captain to enter home page link information in the Team Profile that shows on the Team Statistics page, it is suggested to enter the current Team thread link in place. Updating the link whenever a new one is started is not a frequent need, but allows for new arrivals to join a team and find the forum link quickly. The Global Team statistics search function makes finding their statistics page easy. External links * How do I contact my team captain and members? * All there is to know about teams and challenges Category:FAQ Category:Teams